


Hummingbird's Chewtoy

by Raptorcloak



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed Sex, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Character Death, F/M, Knives, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Reunion Sex, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Threats of Violence, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having escape to expose DWL for what it is, Ganta returns. He makes the mistake of walking in on Minatsuki after a shower and must become something to save his life. GantaxMinatsuki. Timeskip of four years. AU. For my birthday in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hummingbird's Chewtoy

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a GantaxMinatsuki fanfic in their third lemon together ever for fanfiction and to celebrate my birthday today, this is my 50th story ever made. Enjoy!

Summary: Ganta escapes with the remaining members of Scar Chain to hone his skills and later returns to Deadman Wonderland to take down its higher-ups. He later meets someone who gives him a warm welcoming.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland at all.  
Note: After the time skip here, Ganta is 18 while Minatsuki is 21.

* * *

Ganta looked from the barge as it sailed away from Deadman Wonderland and let out a breath of relief. He, along with Karako and two other Scar Chain members, were finally free of that insane hellhole and now he had evidence that they'd tampered with his court video to frame him.

The barge sailed into the sea and Ganta looked at the shimmering lights of the carnival of Deadman Wonderland and sighed. He looked back at the place a final time before he headed inside and made a resolve to himself.

"Shiro…Senji…Yoh…Minatsuki, I promise that I will set all of you free someday." Ganta thought to himself as he tightened his fist.

_Four years later_

An older muscular Ganta did just as he promised and returned to the Deadman Wonderland. He wore a blue boiler suit with a white undershirt and wore black combat boots.

Over the years, he had been living with the remaining members of Scar Chain while now cleared of all the false charges placed on him and trained to make his powers stronger. With Makina's help, they overtook Deadman Wonderland and confronted Tamaki, who committed suicide and shot himself in the skull to assess he was uncatchable.

He later confronted both Hagire, who still possessed Toto AKA Mockingbird, and Shiro, who he had learned was the Red Man that had ruined his life years ago at some point not long after he escaped.

Shiro's Wretched Egg persona had gotten worse to the point where she even turned on Hagire and Ganta himself. During their final battle between all three of them, Shiro managed to regain temporary control of herself enough to tell Ganta to kill her as she couldn't stand being forced to kill by her other persona anymore.

Ganta, hesitant to kill his childhood friend, didn't know what to do and Shiro begged him to set her free as a final request before turning back to her violent self. As both Hagire and the Wretched Egg charged at him, he readied his signature Ganta Gun and fired it at both of them.

The blood bullet hit both of them and roughly collided with their skulls. Much to Ganta's later surprise, this didn't kill them and it only succeeded in destroying their possessed nature; symbolically killing both the Wretched Egg and Hagire personas.

However, Shiro fell into Ganta's arms and smiled at her friend. A small amount of blood was collected on her forehead where Ganta's attack struck her and Ganta smiled back at Shiro.

"Thank you, so much, Ganta." Shiro said before slipping into a coma and Ganta sighed sadly at this; nonetheless, he was happy his friend could finally rest. He looked over to Toto, who rose from the ground and held his head while smiling at Ganta out of gratitude.

Soon, Deadman Wonderland was beginning to shut down with a majority of the prisoners boarding a boat heading to a normal prison and Ganta took the time to wander around the place.

He looked for his friends and found Senji. According to Senji, there hadn't been a single Carnival Corpse since Ganta had escaped and Tamaki had gotten so worked up with this issue of him missing to notice.

"Well, well, Ganta Igarashi, all grown up and still kickin' ass." Senji said.

"Gee, thanks. How have you been holding up, Senji?" Ganta asked.

"Been working' out since there's nothing better to do. I hear you hit that Hagire asshole dead-center, right?" Senji said.

"That's right. Oh, yeah, we paid your bail. So you're free to go." Ganta said and Senji chuckled at this before looking around at the weight room.

"As crazy as I sound, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't gonna miss this place a bit. Gave me a hell of a work-out" Senji said and then Karako appeared.

"Don't worry, big guy, we'll find you something you can do." Karako said.

"Who are you?" Senji asked as he didn't remember meeting Karako before years ago.

"Senji Kiyomasa, Karako Koshio. Karako Koshio, Senji Kiyomasa." Ganta said as he introduced the two.

"You still like to work out a lot, don't you?" Karako asked Senji; obviously flirting with him while admiring his body.

"All the time." Senji answered and Ganta left the two to talk to search for Yoh and Minatsuki. He instead came across Toto, who sat in the corridors holding a pack of ice to his head where Ganta hit him earlier.

"Toto, you alright?" Ganta asked him.

"I'll be fine. Where's Shiro?" Toto asked.

"She's on the cruise line that'll take us out of here being attended to by paramedics." Ganta said to Toto.

"Us? You mean I'm not going to prison?" Toto asked.

"No. You're one of the few ones here that have been bailed and now, you'll be let back into society." Ganta said.

"Oh, lucky, lucky me." Toto happily said before groaning and Ganta kneeled down to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ganta asked and Toto just nodded.

"Oh, yeah, do you know where Minatsuki Takami's room is?" Ganta asked.

"Two doors that way." Toto said as he pointed to the left and Ganta headed to the door. He was nervous about seeing Minatsuki after so a long time and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The door slid open and revealed a beautiful, slender woman with long brown hair and matching eyes wrapped in a bath towel coming out of her steamy bathroom. At the sound of the door opening, she turned around to see Ganta and her eyes appeared violent for a moment.

Ganta blushed at the woman and realized it was a full-grown Minatsuki. She looked similar to the first time Ganta had first met her except her hair had grew past her shoulders and the violent glare her eyes had slightly vanished upon recognizing Ganta.

Before Ganta could back out the room, Minatsuki quickly walked forward and grabbed his balls. He yelped in pain before she began to drag him into her room and he looked to see Toto.

He could only mouth the word "help" before Toto studied Ganta's situation and held up a thumb at him.

"Go for it, man." Toto lowly said and Ganta yelled as Minatsuki squeezed his testicles and threw him in the direction of her bed. Ganta landed on Minatsuki's bed while she brought down the blinds on her door's window before she pounced on him.

"Well, well, Ganta-kun. You've certainly grown." Minatsuki practically purred as she rubbed Ganta's shoulders and straddled him. Ganta couldn't take his eyes off Minatsuki's cleavage and he nervously laughed.

"Hello to you, too, Minatsuki." Ganta said as Minatsuki pinned him down and sat on his lap.

"What's your ass doing here after all these years?"

"I helped expose Deadman Wonderland for what it is and long story short, it's shutting down. You're one of the few people who have been bailed out of here by me." Ganta explained and an interested smile appeared on Minatsuki's face.

"No shit?" Minatsuki asked.

"Nope. The cruise line for land leaves in two hours and I was wondering where your brother was."

"How the fuck should I know? I'm not his goddamn keeper." Minatsuki said to Ganta, who tried to get back up. However, Minatsuki pinned him down again and smiled down on him with the psychopathic look she had.

"Uh, are you gonna let me go anytime soon, Minatsuki?"

"Fuck no! You walk in on me like this and expect me to just let you go? What's keeping me from strangling you with my damn bra?" Minatsuki said to Ganta.

"How should I know? What do I have to keep you from attacking me?" Ganta asked Minatsuki and she grinned deviously at the question.

"Well, if you become my stress ball, I might forgive you then." Minatsuki said.

"What do you mean stress ball?" Ganta asked.

"Well, thanks to your vanishing, there's been no Carnival Corpse and Yoh's face just bores me now. In short, every time I need to get off, you'll be up and ready." Minatsuki explained and the realization hit him instantly.

"Wait, you mean you want me to be your sex toy?" Ganta asked.

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Minatsuki said as she tapped Ganta's head and kept him pinned down.

"Well, I don't know about…" Ganta began to say before Minatsuki simply flicked him in the crotch before rubbing her hand on his crotch. He let a light moan escape his lips and Minatsuki smiled victoriously.

"I'll take that as a yes." Minatsuki said before pressing her lips against Ganta and he just sat there motionless before he wrapped his arms around her back. He ran his fingers through her long hair and she trailed her thumb underneath his chin in a loving manner.

Gray eyes met brown eyes as Ganta felt the metal tongue Minatsuki had viciously battle his. Lust came over Minatsuki as her tongue practically dominated Ganta's mouth and he pitted his tongue against her own.

Minatsuki reached for Ganta's zipper and gripped it. Not wasting any time, she began to pull it down until she revealed his sleeveless t-shirt and broke the kiss to lick her lips at his muscular build.

"Minatsuki..." Ganta began to say before Minatsuki placed her hand over his mouth and looked him in the eye. She chuckled and just smiled at Ganta.

"Now, now, little piggy, do just what I say and you won't get hurt, all right?" Minatsuki said to him and he simply nodded.

_"The way she's talking, you'd think she's going to rape me. Knowing her, I hope she doesn't."_ Ganta thought to himself before Minatsuki removed her hand from his mouth.

"Good boy. Now, then say Minatsuki-chan." Minatsuki instructed.

"Are you sure?" Ganta said.

"What did I just say? Go on. I know for a fact that you and your balls have been aching to call me that since we met." Minatsuki smiled.

"If you say so, Minatsuki-chan." Ganta answered and Minatsuki nodded in approval before she gripped his t-shirt to toss it off. She hungrily stared at his muscular chest and grinned before whipping her towel off her body to reveal her well-toned body and her ample breasts.

"All right, make me wet." Minatsuki said to Ganta, who furiously blushed at her ample tits and he cautiously palmed her breasts. His heart raced as he began to squeeze them and sink his fingers into them.

He groped the perky mounds and rubbed them together. Minatsuki began purring like a satisfied kitten as she placed her hands on either side of him and Ganta kneaded them.

Ganta's fingers massaged the orbs of flesh and Minatsuki began to blush from heavy excitement. She placed her hands on top of Ganta and helped him squeeze her breasts.

Her nipples grew hard from his touch and she let small moans escape her breath. Ganta bounced them in his hold and sat upright to plant his lips on her tits as he held them together.

Ganta suckled Minatsuki's hardened tits and she ran her hand through his hair as she smiled at him. He rubbed his lips together on the erect bud while simultaneously moving his hand to her crotch.

Minatsuki held Ganta's face on her breasts as she smothered him and felt the wetness inside of her beginning to rise. Ganta's index finger found her clit and began to sensually rub.

The formerly psychopathic woman moaned at this and a smirk appeared on Ganta's face as his finger brushed her clit. He took his mouth off her breast and started to kiss her neck before she stopped him to plant her own mouth on his neck.

Minatsuki's tongue smoothly licked Ganta's neck and he moaned in pleasure as she did so. The brown-eyed woman then unexpectedly sank her sharp canines into his neck and he groaned in pain from this.

Minatsuki's teeth slightly tore into Ganta's neck as she gnawed it and the young man winced at the feeling. She worked her teeth on his neck for a while before finally letting it go to start brushing her tongue on the bite mark, leaving a bright-colored hickey on his neck.

The brunette smiled successfully as she had now marked Ganta's neck for herself and she instructed him to lie completely back. Ganta did as instructed and watched as Minatsuki sat over his face and spread her legs apart, showing the small streams of wetness flowing from her aroused womanhood.

"Alright, you made me wet. Now, make me cum." Minatsuki said to Ganta and the dark-haired man immediately planted his fingers on her folds. He rubbed his fingers on the crevices and flicked Minatsuki's clit with his tongue.

He wriggled his fingers on the folds and Minatsuki smiled in satisfaction as he spread them apart. Ganta's index finger entered her body and began fingering her innards.

He marveled at how tight she felt on the inside as he rubbed his fingers against her walls and drew moans of lust from her. Ganta began licking Minatsuki's clit while simultaneously tracing her folds with his fingers and she started to caress her breasts; trying to raise her arousal.

Ganta fingered Minatsuki's moist area and slowly brushed his tongue on her folds. He started to trace them and he eventually entered his tongue into her body.

Minatsuki whimpered at this as Ganta tasted her wetness and his tongue wagged inside of her warmth. Ganta's tongue found the inside of Minatsuki's pussy tasty and the sadistic woman looked back at the lower half of her lover's suit; it resembling a tent for obvious reasons.

She then focused on Ganta as he kept her folds apart while licking her walls of flesh and she continued to moan at this. Ganta moaned as he felt his manhood turn stiff and carried on with moving his tongue inside of Minatsuki's womanhood.

Ganta's fingers rubbed Minatsuki's folds and the blush remained strong on her face. His tongue licked deeply into Minatsuki's insides and she squeezed her breast in a lustful response; giving him more wetness to taste.

The blacked-haired man appreciated this and swayed his tongue on Minatsuki's walls. She soon moaned from this and this alerted Ganta to her upcoming release.

Using this to his advantage, Ganta removed his tongue from Minatsuki's pussy and traced her folds again before doing the same with her clit to tease. She whimpered at this and did so again once Ganta's tongue entered her once again.

Ganta's tongue wildly wagged inside of Minatsuki's womanhood until she finally came; her inner fluids washing down onto his tongue. She moaned loudly at this as Ganta licked her fluids and marveled at the taste.

After Ganta was done licking Minatsuki's womanhood, she smiled at him and looked back at his crotch. The shape of it caught her eye and she nodded before getting off his face.

"You sure do taste great, Minatsuki-chan."

"Good to know. Now, hold still and let's see that cock of yours." Minatsuki said as she got off the bed and knelt down in front of Ganta as he sat up. She gripped the lower part of his boiler suit along with the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down.

Ganta's erection jutted up in front of Minatsuki's face and she observed its vein-covered glory.

"Huh, the name Woodpecker doesn't do you justice." Minatsuki joked as she gripped the erection and the sheer feeling of it in her hold felt amazing. She began to stroke it and Ganta sat as he was.

Ganta moaned as Minatsuki held onto the shaft of his length and pumped it within her hold. Her free hand palmed his balls and began bouncing them.

She stroked his member from top to button and smiled delightfully. Minatsuki brought her face closer to Ganta's stiffness and started to lick the head of it.

"Minatsuki-chan…" Ganta moaned and Minatsuki didn't respond as she licked the top of his cock. She smoothly licked the front of his erection all the way down to his ballsac and it was there that she began to lick.

Minatsuki's tongue sensually licked both of Ganta's balls and slowly blew on them, making him shiver. Next, she opened her mouth and brought it down on the top of Ganta's manhood.

He moaned from the warmth of her mouth as she began to swirl her tongue around the head of it. Minatsuki still continued to pump the length in her hand as she moved her head on his cock.

Ganta closed his eyes from the warm feeling and began to gently thrust his length in her mouth. Her tongue brushed the top of his length and he listened to her muffled moans of enjoying his manhood.

Then, Minatsuki did something unexpected by cupping her breasts and bringing her chest closer to his shaft. Once her breasts were close enough to his erection, she squeezed them together on it and started massaging it.

Ganta opened his eyes and moaned as Minatsuki stroked her breasts on his cock. Her erect tits rubbed the veins on his member as his erection flew through her cleavage into her mouth.

"This is for you being so cooperative." Minatsuki said as she temporarily took her mouth off Ganta's member and smiled at his moans. She felt herself getting aroused just from seeing his pleasured face and started moaning with pleasure herself.

"Oh, God, Ganta-kun, if only you knew how wet this was making me, you'd wished you had freed me earlier." Minatsuki purred with lust to Ganta before placing her mouth back on his member and kept her mounds jiggling on his shaft. She worked her mouth on the length in her mouth and her warm saliva surrounded Ganta's cock.

He groaned as his manhood twitched inside Minatsuki's mouth and she easily knew what was about to occur. Minatsuki continued sucking off Ganta's manhood and massaging it with her breasts.

Finally, Ganta moaned as he unleashed a load of semen into Minatsuki's mouth and she took in most of his member into her mouth. His cum hit her tongue and she approved of the taste as she gulped down much of it.

After she was done, she took her mouth off his length and sat back to catch her breath with Ganta. The new couple smiled at each other as Minatsuki quickly stood up and placed her hands on Ganta's chest.

She laid him back as she straddled him and both gave each other soft expressions. Ganta gripped Minatsuki's waist as she began to bring down her womanhood onto his erection.

His member entered Minatsuki's warmth and snapped through her hymen. Both moaned at this and Minatsuki's blush deepened at her broken barrier.

Ganta held onto Minatsuki's waist and started to pump his erection into her core. Minatsuki began to roll her hips forth and kept her hands on Ganta's chest.

"That's a good woodpecker!" Minatsuki moaned to Ganta as she rode him and her perky breasts bounce in response to their synced movements. Ganta pounded his cock into Minatsuki's warm and tight entrance.

He moaned as her walls grinded his erection and he moved his hands to hold onto her rear. Minatsuki's ass smacked on Ganta's crotch and he watched as her breasts heaved.

Minatsuki's lust went high as Ganta rammed his length into her body and her ample mounds bounced high. Ganta moaned with Minatsuki as his member collided into her pussy and pummeled into her warmth deeply.

Ganta thrust into Minatsuki's core and she wigged her hips on his stiffness. Chocolate brown eyes lovingly met drab grey ones as Ganta pounded into Minatsuki and held onto her rear.

The black-haired man moaned as Minatsuki rode him and his stiffness rumbled her innards. Minatsuki held onto Ganta's shoulders and worked her hips in order to grind the member inside of her.

Ganta's member hit Minatsuki's walls and he sat up to press his face against her bouncing breasts. He pressed his lips on her hardened bud and suckled it feverishly.

She held onto him tightly and dug her nails into his shoulders. He removed one hand from behind Minatsuki and cupped the breast he suckled.

He caressed it and pressed his lips against it. Minatsuki shook her waist on top and purred lustfully as Ganta plunged himself into her wetness.

Sweat poured down Ganta and Minatsuki's temples as they worked their hips together. Minatsuki took her hand off Ganta's shoulders and held his head against her breast.

Minatsuki moaned as Ganta heavily slammed his cock into her caverns and her walls were sharply crashed into. Ganta kneaded Minatsuki's breast and used his other hand to squeeze her ass as it hit his lap.

Ganta pumped his length up into Minatsuki's pussy and he moaned at the tight feeling his cock was surrounded with. Soon, Ganta and Minatsuki pressed their lips together and kissed out of lustful passion.

Their tongues entered each other's mouths and violently fought; Minatsuki's tongue being the most aggressive of the two. Minatsuki ran her hand through Ganta's hair and they moaned into each other's mouths.

He thundered his hips forward and sent his cock flying into Minatsuki's innards. He released her ass and finally placed his hand on her other breast.

Ganta fondled both mounds and he noticed Minatsuki's innards grew tighter as a result. He rubbed his tongue on Minatsuki's and felt the piercing of her tongue battle his.

Soon enough, the couple felt themselves ready to come and their lips didn't separate for a second. Ganta squeezed Minatsuki's breasts a final time before her walls coiled around his cock and squeezed it tightly.

Ganta's seed flew out of his cock and instantly found its way into Minatsuki's womb. The couple kept theirs lips together and moaned before finally separating their lips.

Minatsuki fell forward into Ganta's chest and he smiled as she rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her close.

She eventually sat up and smiled at him. She gently placed her hand on his face and began to stroke his cheek affectionately.

"Hey, Minatsuki-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you up for a second round?" Ganta asked and that brought a lustful grin to Minatsuki's attractive face.

"That's a good stress ball. I knew you were the only one who could keep me excited like this." Minatsuki said to Ganta before he placed her against the wall and began to thrust into her warmth again. She wrapped her legs around Ganta's waist and did the same with her arms around his neck.

Minatsuki's breasts heaved rapidly as he pounded into her core and she moaned in sheer pleasure. Ganta held onto Minatsuki's ass as it hit his lap and she bucked her hips.

Ganta's thrust his length into Minatsuki's womanhood and her insides reprised the role of grinding his cock. Minatsuki placed her head over Ganta's shoulder and the scent of primroses filled his nose.

It was such a pleasant scent and Ganta loved the smell. Minatsuki began to nibble Ganta's neck to make another hickey on the other side of it and her canines rubbed on his neck.

The couple moaned as Ganta's manhood jetted into Minatsuki's warm insides and she grinded his erection. Minatsuki's bucked her hips and Ganta rammed his length into his new girlfriend's inner tunnels.

She moaned at this and lustfully growled as she nibbled Ganta's neck. Her breasts pressed against Ganta's chest and the aroma of primroses kept his hips flying forth.

The pair came not long after that with Minatsuki successfully leaving another hickey on Ganta's neck and they sat back down on the bed to cuddle.

Soon, the door opened and the couple looked in the direction to see a man in his early twenties with light brown hair. It was obviously Yoh and though Ganta was looking forward to seeing him again, this wasn't the way he intended to do so.

"Hey, Yoh, there's new thing; it's called fucking knocking." Minatsuki said to her brother, whose pupils constricted in anger at Ganta with his naked sister in his lap.

"Uh, hi, Yoh." Ganta nervously said and Yoh growled venomously before jumping at the two.

"Ganta, I'll kill you!" Yoh said and before he could reach them, Minatsuki lashed out an ugly butcher knife from underneath her mattress. She pointed it at Yoh and stopped him dead in his tracks.

A cruel and sadistic smile covered her face as she smothered Ganta's face against her chest. Yoh trembled in anger at the sight and Minatsuki smiled at his anger.

"You see, big brother, Ganta is my new chew toy and if you ever think of hurting him, I will skin your crotch with this knife." Minatsuki said and Yoh angrily grunted as he took off running in anger.

"Oh, no! Someone's fucking your baby sister, Yoh!" Minatsuki called out to Yoh in her false innocent girl voice before laughing about it.

"I'd better keep my distance from him for a while." Ganta said aloud and Minatsuki smiled down at him.

"Ganta-kun…"

"Yes, Minatsuki-chan?"

"You're a dumbass but you're my dumbass." Minatsuki said to Ganta as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

_Hours later_

Ganta and company were on the cruise line as it sailed away from Deadman Wonderland. He looked up at the crow's nest to see Toto sitting peacefully.

"I'm king of the world!" Toto cheerfully said; mimicking the movie  _Titanic_  before looking down at Ganta and noticed his hickeys. He held his thumb up at Ganta and he returned the gesture.

He looked to another part of the ship to see Senji and Karako chatting at the cocktail bar before seeing Minatsuki and Yoh on the deck. Apparently, she was telling Yoh of her sex with Ganta just to torture him.

"Oh, Yoh, Ganta-kun made me so wet! Oh, he felt soooo big inside of me." Minatsuki said to Yoh, who took off running and screaming like a madman. She noticed Ganta and beckoned him to join her on the deck.

They watched the sunset together and wrapped their fingers together.

"Well, Minatsuki-chan, are you ready to go back home?"

"Yeah and just wait until we find a place to live. With you being my chew toy, we'll bump things up a few notches." Minatsuki said.

"I don't what you mean by notches, but it does sound exciting." Ganta said; not at all understanding that the only image in Minatsuki's mind was herself wearing a dominatrix and carrying a thin whip on her side with himself tied down onto a large bed.

* * *

I'm back and oh, boy! Ganta better watch out once he and Minatsuki get back to land. It was originally my plan to have Ganta kill Shiro but I just couldn't do it and went with the idea of him destroying her split persona.  

With Minatsuki as Ganta's girlfriend, I always figured she'd want to be on top. Will I write a story of her being pregnant in the future? Probably since Minatsuki (Who still has her sadistic persona but now is less interested in killing since she's older; I was once in a criminal justice class and read that most killers lose the urge to when they're in their late 30s) would be like a mini-Godzilla.


End file.
